


I've Missed You

by wonderings_and_writings



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Unprotected Sex, lmao i wrote this a while ago but i thought why not post it on here, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderings_and_writings/pseuds/wonderings_and_writings
Summary: you decide to surprise your boyfriend tom on the graham norton show, and he decides to show you just how much he's missed you.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 45





	I've Missed You

You hadn't seen your boyfriend, Tom, in over six months. He had first been filming for his new TV show, and he then had press conferences and conventions to attend and, unfortunately, whenever he was free or offered to fly you up to where he was, you were always busy at the hospital you worked in. But, he was appearing tonight on the Graham Norton Show, and Graham had asked you to come and surprise him. You knew he had mentioned at a recent convention it had been ages since you last saw you so, Graham being the extra and dramatic person he is, invited you on.

It was to be during a blindfolded game, you didn't really remember the premise, but the idea was that you would be sitting next to him when he took the blindfold off. You waited nervously backstage, watching the happenings from the small TV screen in Tom's dressing room, which you had been snuck into.

"So Tom, I heard you haven't seen your girlfriend in months," Graham grinned, crossing his legs over and shuffling the cards in his hands. Tom smiled and adjusted his suit a little, something he always did when he was about to see you.

"Yes that's right. Over six months," the crowd gave a chorus of 'aw', and a slight sadness fell over Tom's face. You wanted to rush over there now and hug him. "But we've kept it going, she's so understanding. She's a doctor, so she's used to hectic schedules, she's actually working tonight unfortunately."

"Oh yes I heard about that. Well, we have a photo of you two together ice skating in New York," Graham swivels in his chair to look at the TV behind him, which showed the selfie you and him had taken during last Christmas. "You make such an attractive couple, look at that!" Tom laughed, blushing a bit as people cheered.

"That was before I slipped and sprained my wrist," Tom joked, and you laughed at the memory. He was usually quite graceful, but he had lost his balance and ended up falling on his wrist. Whilst it meant you had to go back to the hotel room early, it did mean you had the rest of the night for the more... Intimate moments. They were one of the many things you missed about being away from Tom for so long.

"Anyways, we've got a game to play if you're up for it?" Tom nodded, sitting forward, his hand running over his top lip. "I'm going to blindfold you, and then I'm going to give you an object and you have to guess what it is."

"Very original," David Tennent said, who was sat next to Tom on one side. On the other sat Miranda Hart, who you were going to swap places with.

"Alright David, you try hosting a chat show," Miranda joked, Graham thanking her for defending him. Tom was passed a blindfold, and he tentatively put it on.

"This is a bit kinky," David muttered and you could tell Tom was trying to suppress a smirk, which you mirrored backstage. One of the stagehands knocked on the door, telling you it was almost time. Your heart leapt into your throat, and, adjusting your green and gold dress so you weren't going to expose yourself completely on national television. You weren't wearing heels, otherwise he would easily be able to hear you.

"First object!" You were in the wings, your hands becoming clammy. "Second object!" You took a deep breath, steadying yourself. You had been in the public eye with Tom for a while, so it wasn't necessarily a new thing for you. But the butterflies in your stomach definitely made it obvious you were excited about seeing Tom. "Third object!" Your cue. You walked on stage quietly, holding a finger up to your lips to try and make sure the audience didn't give anything away.

"What the hell is that?!" Tom cried, squishing the goo in his hands. "It smells disgusting whatever it is..." You managed to swap seats successfully with Miranda, who now sat in Graham's seat with Graham perched on her lap. The world seems to slow down as you took in Tom. It felt so strange seeing him again, but it was, of course, the nicest sort of strange. A wide grin spread across your face.

"Okay, take off your blindfold," Tom took it off and immediately looked down at his hands, a mock disgusted look painted on his features. It all seemed to happen in slow motion from then on. He looked up to Graham, clocked that Miranda was there, and then slowly turned round to you.

"Surprise!" You said gleefully, but the wind was soon knocked out of you by Tom giving you a bear hug, which you gladly reciprocated.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I came to say hi," you whispered back, kissing his cheek as you let you go. He had the most adorable grin on his face as he took you in properly.

"She's wearing Loki colours!" Miranda pointed out from behind Graham. Tom winked at you, knowing full well how much you enjoyed roleplaying with him, Loki being your favourite.

"You look absolutely wonderful," he said to you, almost as if the studio and the whole audience didn't exist, a blush rising to your cheeks. He looped his arm around your shoulders and brought you closer to him.

"Save it for after the show guys, God," David cried from the other ended of the sofa, shielding his eyes.

The rest of the show didn't last all that long, and after having photos taken with David and Miranda, you and Tom walked hand in hand back to his dressing room. Once the door was safely shut behind you, Tom picked you up in his arms and kissed you passionately, turning around in a slow circle, holding you tightly against him. His hands moved from your legs to your butt as you wrapped your legs around his torso, the kiss becoming even more passionate as your tongues touched. He eventually set you down on his dressing room table.

"God I missed you," he whispered, breathless. You let your hands travel through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his warm body positioned between your legs.

"That suit looks really good on you," you commented casually.

"And that dress looks really good on you. Did you pick the colours just for me?" You winked in response and, cupping your face in his hands, he kissed you deeply, pressing against you. "I know where else that dress would look good," he whispered as he kissed down your neck, sending goosebumps across your arms, a soft moan escaping your lips as he lingered on your sweet spot.

"Where?" Although you already knew the answer, you enjoyed playing his game. He kissed back up and bit your lip gently, holding onto your thighs firmly.

"I think you know where," he muttered, his voice turning husky. Your hands started idly playing with his hair, god how you missed this. 

"Still not sure, I think you might have to show me." He laughed under his breath at this, before kissing you needily. His hands travelled up your back to find the zip of your dress, and once they had found it, there was no stopping them. Your dress found it's way onto the floor behind Tom, and Tom's hands found your bare breasts, you had made the right call not to wear a bra that day. He continued kissing you roughly whilst kneading your breasts, running his hands up and down your back every so often in an attempt to bring you even closer. You could feel his hardness pressing against your inner thigh, and you moaned, relishing in the feeling of having him this close to you again. 

"(Y/N)," he muttered, kissing down your neck once more and taking your nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. Your hands fiddled with the ends of his hair, and you pulled him closer with your legs that were still wrapped around his waist. He held you close to him, moving over to your other nipple and doing the same there. Your back arched, trying to expose even more of your flesh to his addictive touch. As his hands roamed over your body, enjoying the feeling of your skin against his, you moved your hands down to his butt and squeezed tightly, bringing your hips together. He let out a soft moan, before moving to take his jacket and shirt off as you watched impatiently. When his shirt was half undone, you couldn't control your actions anymore, so you undid his belt, putting it next to you on the table before unzipping his trousers and moving them below his hips. He moaned as you began to palm his crotch slowly, teasing him. 

"You have no idea how much I want you," he groaned, moving against your hand. 

"Show me," you whispered, your head leaning against his now-bare chest that already had a layer of sweat covering it. His breath became ragged, desperate to get more air. He growled a little at your comment, before taking your face between his forefinger and thumb and bringing you up to kiss him. His other hand moved down to your pants, running his fingers either side to tease you. "Tom..." He pushed your pants to the side and runs a fingertip up and down your slit, spreading the wetness that had formed there. 

"You always amaze me with how wet you get," he moaned, biting your lip before kissing along your jaw to bite your earlobe as he pushed one finger inside you, moving it in and out slowly, drawing out your long moans. 

"Always for you, Tom," you managed to say. He slipped another finger in, moving them quicker now, curling them to reach your sweet spot. The familiar tightening of your stomach made you moan in pleasure, moving your hips to try and make Tom go faster and deeper. 

"Don't come yet," he whispered, taking out his fingers and sucking on them, moaning. "You taste so fucking good, (Y/N)." He knelt down in front of you, spreading your legs farther apart before devouring your sweet pussy, his thumb coming up to play with your clit. Your back arched, your hands tugging at his hair which only encouraged him to go deeper and faster with his tongue. The room had become sweaty and hot, but you didn't care, all you wanted was for Tom to take you over and over again. Tom eventually stood up again, his chin glistening a little, and he kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth so that you could taste yourself. Before you had the chance to offer to give him anything in return, he picked you up and turned you over, so your chest was against the table. 

"Please Tom," you muttered, legs shaking a little from the anticipation. His hands run over your butt, spanking it. He took the belt from beside you, and put your arms behind your back, tying them together. 

"That blindfold today made me think of that wonderful night we spent together..." he muttered, moving your hair out of your face to kiss your cheek. You could feel him behind you, pressing his cock into your butt. 

"It was amazing," you managed to get out, wriggling a little bit, trying to find release on anything. Tom took up your hair in one hand, bringing you up so you could see yourself in the mirror that was above the table you were currently bent over. He gave your ass another spank before moving into you slowly, enjoying the expressions on your face as he continued to go deeper. "Please fuck me, Tom."

"Keep begging," he said as he leaned down to kiss your shoulder, biting it lightly. You moved your legs further apart and arched your back more in an attempt to get some movement, but Tom held you by your waist, spanking you again when you didn't immediately start begging. "I said, beg for me."

"Please, I need you to fuck me, I want you to take me, please -" Tom suddenly started to do as you so begged, fucking you deeply and quickly, the only sounds you could hear being Tom's ragged breathing and the sound of flesh upon flesh. The same knot came again in your stomach, and as Tom continued to hit your sweet spot over and over again, it just continued to grow, causing your legs to shake even more. 

"Oh, (Y/N)..." Tom moaned, getting closer himself. "Cum for me, (Y/N)." His words sent you over the edge, you could feel yourself pulsing with pleasure as euphoria spread across your body, making your cheeks tingle and your toes curl. Soon after, Tom came, filling you. 

"I love you," you said quietly as he rests his body on top of yours, warm juices starting to flow down the inside of your leg. 

"I love you too. We'll have to make sure it's not so long next time," he kissed your back carefully, untying your hands, rubbing your wrists to make sure they were okay. You turned round to face him, thin layers of sweat covering your bodies. The post-sex embrace the two of you shared was always your favourite, and this time was no different. "I've really missed you," he muttered into your hair, holding you tightly against him. 

"I've really missed you too."


End file.
